


瞬息星火

by MadMirror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror





	瞬息星火

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



夜空并非完全的黑暗。天高风急，在那些快速掠过的流云之间露出微微发着光的灰沉天空，不足以照亮人间，却让但丁能够看清维吉尔的侧脸。他坐在他的身边，眺望城市夜景，顶楼边缘的劲风托着他悬空的双腿，深色风衣下摆猎猎作响。

风是邪恶的……像是地形异常的变动，或者巨大恶魔的接近，以及山崩海啸等其他不祥现象发生时，都会伴随狂风大作，夹杂着冰冷的腥臭味扑面而来。不过现在这个经验并不适用，在人界，多数时候，风就只是空气的流动，还有可能给人带来舒适的体验，吹走闷热和乌云。维吉尔学着用这种认知代替前一种，就像从《维吉尔生存须知》上把那些不再需要的过激内容一页页撕去。

但丁明显在盘算什么。他悠闲地坐在旁边晃着两条腿，眼睛却在乱转，一会看看远处一会看看维吉尔，脸上还不时露出迷之微笑，他的脖子上甚至围着一条傻乎乎的毛线围巾。说真的，就算在冬天，哪个恶魔需要毛线围巾啊？维吉尔以为但丁叫他来这种地方必定意有所指（楼顶！），很大可能是要算旧账然后打架，或者尝试新的性爱地点，但他只是拉着维吉尔坐在护栏外侧然后就陷入沉默，像两个逃课谈恋爱的高中生。维吉尔用他对人类心理为数不多的了解推断，但丁可能有什么话要对他说，于是他直接问：“你想怎么样？”

语气不太友善，虽然维吉尔确实没什么敌意。但丁不以为意地笑了笑，“没什么，只是想和你坐坐。”

“我看并不是这样。不过如果认为你搞了什么阴谋，未免太抬举你了，所以你跑到这里来大概只是为了避开尼禄他们的新年狂欢。说吧，有什么见不得人的话憋在你心里？”

但丁爆笑，差点就捧腹捶地了，不过他笑了两声就摆摆手，“哦老哥，你也太可爱了，这也是我恨你的原因之一。不，我不是说我不喜欢你，我绝对喜欢你——”

“我走了。”维吉尔站起来，作势要跳楼。

“不！”但丁死死拉住他哥的衣角，“事实上我有东西要给你看。”

“那就拿出来。”

“呃……还得再等一会。坐下吧维吉尔，着急忙慌的可不像你。”

于是他们重新坐下。维吉尔并不是个没耐心的人，不过这太无聊了，他开始走神，直到但丁若无其事地伸手一指。

“瞧。”

一簇橙色的光芒自他手指的方向亮起，然后沉闷的爆炸声隐隐传来。光芒很快就熄灭了，在原处留下一丝白烟。

“那是什——”

他还没说完，随着一声尖锐的哨音，一颗流星似的火光在很近的距离升上高空。维吉尔抬头看向天空，这次他看清了，一朵巨大的蓝色烟花几乎覆盖了小半个天空，震得人耳朵疼的巨响也炸裂开来，几点噼里啪啦燃烧的小火花在他们身边落下。

“这就是你要给我看的东西。”维吉尔眨了眨眼睛。

“新年快乐！耶！”但丁跳起来，站在护栏上张开双手，在越来越密集的光焰和爆炸声中愉快地对他喊。那模样像个生涯巅峰的摇滚歌手，又像刚刚引爆了城市的自恋反社会犯罪狂，维吉尔很无奈似的摇了摇头，却忍不住为他的小把戏微笑起来。

 

焰火此起彼伏地点亮夜空，在他们头顶绽放，给城市戴上闪闪的花冠，又迅速凋零留下被风扯碎的烟雾。有些高层建筑特意关闭了外部照明，用黑暗的身躯托起那些虚浮的灿烂，被五颜六色的光短暂勾勒出轮廓。这光明是如此辉煌，给人将会彻夜不息的错觉，每一朵烟花熄灭之前都有另一簇火光照亮前者即将留下的黑暗，就这样连绵不绝，一个又一个辉煌的瞬间将天空铺满。渐渐有一些爆炸物的灰烬和不完全燃烧的碎片落下来，掉在他们两人身上，可是在焰火那炫目光彩的衬托下，这些雪片般的灰烬就像虚弱的幽灵，很快就被风吹散了。

在维吉尔走神的时候，但丁又坐回了他身边，并给了他一个吻。然后又一个。现实的温度轻触嘴唇，维吉尔侧过头错开两人的鼻尖，含住但丁的下唇，心不在焉地舔过他的牙齿。这当然被但丁所觉察，他有点不满，却什么也没说——他们没在冷战，没在试图杀死对方，也没在恶魔的尸山血海中泡澡，这样已经很好了，虽然还可以更好点，也不必急于一时。

“你喜欢吗？”

但丁低头在维吉尔耳边问。

火药味的寒风送来楼下人们隐约的欢呼，新的一年到来了。这是他们自从那么多年前分开之后，在一起度过的第一个新年，在此之前，他们甚至都没有看日期的习惯。所有节日最终都会失去意义……维吉尔凝望着但丁，心中想起那个理论：人在小的时候会觉得每一天都很漫长，随着他们长大，相同长度的时间在他人生中所占的比例越来越小，因而会感到时间越来越快。那么如果有人能够活得足够久，他的时间将会以不可思议的速度流逝，快到无法留下印象，百年一息，万古寂灭。只在他回忆童年的某个漫长午后时，那些似乎无穷无尽的琐碎细节，才令他想起自己也曾触及永恒。

对于恶魔来说，也许有天他们真的能验证这一说法。

“还行。”他顿了顿，像是有点羞于吐露心声地让目光飘向远处，“让我想到了很久以前。”

他们看过焰火表演，只不过没有这么近距离。那是在繁华的城市广场上，望着街灯与霓虹所拥抱的模糊夜空，迷离的焰火像遥远的背景，印象更深刻的是人群潮水般起伏的欢呼和母亲牵着他们的手。那时他们十岁不到，世界尚且新奇，生命充满简单的意义，快乐与激情取之不竭，盛夏漫无止境。后来回忆被无尽的痛苦抹去，他成了一缕幽魂，在永无天日的歧路徘徊，直到他和但丁又回到彼此的世界。

直到爱成为一种复杂的意义，重新开始充盈枯萎的心。

于是维吉尔抓住但丁的围巾，把他扯近自己。但丁很自然地伸开双臂抱住了他的肩，眼中映着天边欲坠的火光靠过来，把一个热烈的吻压进黑暗，温暖的气味和围巾柔软的触感挠着维吉尔的下巴。强烈的感情一瞬间席卷了他，如烈火燎原，无边的焦黑草地上有一棵焦黑的枯树，夜莺飞来停在枝头，羽毛耀眼如星。他又想起那些在狂风中摧折的树，断口艰难地生出新芽，长成略显弱小却充满生命力的样子，鸟儿一视同仁地为它们献上爱之歌。

在灿烂的夜空下，他们长久无言地拥吻，用身体阻隔风。

 

过了大概有一个多小时，热闹渐渐平息下来，却没有归于寂静，仍有零星的焰火升空，点缀着无边阴云。风依旧呼啸，刚才的喧哗却像是将这冬夜加热了一番，在残余的火药味萦绕之中，寒冷似乎也没有那么凛冽了。但丁靠着维吉尔的身体，心满意足地玩着围巾末端的毛球，像只玩自己尾巴尖的肥猫。

“我没有想到。”维吉尔没头没尾地说。他出神地望着远方，在黑漆漆的城市建筑群中，有一座没有熄灯的观景塔在夜色的衬托下熠熠生辉，灯光就像凝固的焰火。

“……如果你喜欢，我们甚至可以去买点小型烟花，或者冷焰火，”但丁闭着眼睛，笑嘻嘻地说，“说不定尼禄那儿就有。也不用等到什么节日，我很乐意庆祝你呆在我身边的每一天。”

说到最后一句时，他的声音温柔下来。维吉尔扭头瞪着但丁，脸上有点发烫，不过最后他说：“好吧。”

每一天都值得庆祝，这有些违背维吉尔的常识了。只是这事或许可以被记下来，记在《维吉尔生存须知》的书页空白处，用以弥补那些被他抛弃的信息，甚至在未来的某个时刻，将它们重新书写。就这样，维吉尔清楚地记得他在但丁所指的方向看到的第一朵烟花：橙色的，不算太大，在阴云涌动的冷峻夜空中摇摇欲坠地绽放。它是那么脆弱，爆炸形成完美的形状之前就被大风抹去，却深刻地留存于他的记忆里，成为一张照片。这时他似乎有些明白为什么人类如此向往永恒却仍然创造了这种转瞬即逝的美：用以对抗黑暗，对抗悲伤，对抗厌倦与遗忘，用狂欢留住加速飞逝的时光，歌颂爱与美，歌颂生活，在长夜终结之前，让微弱的星火照亮每一个孤独的瞬息。

 

end

 

 


End file.
